I'll Love You to Death!
by lunaryu
Summary: Tiap kali ingat tentang Mukuro, Hibari pasti kesal bukan main! Dia kesal karena pernah kalah dari dia. Dia kesal karena tak bisa mencapainya. Dia kesal karena tak bisa bertemu dia lagi. Lho, kenapa alasanya jadi aneh ya? 6918


**I'll Love You to Death**

**Fandom/Rating/Genre**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!/15+/Romance-Drama

**Pairing**: Mukuro/Hibari

**Warning: **_shounen ai, violence, oOC (maybe?)_

**Disclaimer**: **Semua karakter yang ada di KHR dan KHR itu sendiri punya Amano Akira. **Suatu saat kalau sudah punya banyak uang mungkin Luna mau beli royaltinya saja, deh...sekarang sih, cuma pinjam karakter-karakternya buat dimainin dan dipasang-pasangin gitu...

**Ringkasan**: Tiap kali ingat tentang Mukuro, Hibari pasti kesal bukan main! Dia kesal karena pernah kalah dari dia. Dia kesal karena tak bisa mencapainya. Dia kesal karena tak bisa bertemu dia lagi. Lho, kenapa alasanya jadi aneh ya?

* * *

**I'll Love You to Death**

Akhir-akhir ini...Hibari sedang _bad mood_.

Entah kenapa, tapi kalau dia melihat pohon Sakura, rasanya darah langsung naik ke kepala, dan rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu dengan tonfanya.

Kalau Tsuna melihatnya, secara otomatis batinya berkata, _Apa_ _ara-gara Mukuro, __ya__...?_

Tentu saja tebakan Tsuna itu ada dasarnya, dan jujur saja, itu memang benar. Tiap kali melihat bunga Sakura, yang diingat Hibari adalah kekalahanya yang sangat memalukan. Dia kalah sekali dari Mukuro gara-gara Sakura; kenangan jelek yang tak akan dia lupakan sebelum bisa bertarung satu lawan satu lagi dengan Mukuro. Kalau belum bisa menghajarnya sampai puas, dia tak bakal lupa rasa kesal itu.

Belakangan Hibari mulai berpikir, apa kurangnya dia, sampai tak bisa menang dari Mukuro waktu itu? Ok, dia jatuh ke perangkap ilusinya, tapi dia percaya kalau dia tak akan kalah cuma gara-gara ilusi bunga Sakura yang jelek itu. Jelas saja dia jadi kesal kalau melihat bunga Sakura. Yah, penyakit Sakura-kura sindromnya memang menyebalkan sih, tapi itu kan gara-gara Shamal. Seharusnya dia lebih membenci Shamal daripada bunga Sakura...

Yah, tidak juga, sih. Dasarnya Hibari memang membenci semua orang, dan cuma beberapa saja ada yang menarik perhatianya. Contohnya si Sawada Tsunayoshi itu. Kelihatanya saja dia itu herbivora yang lemah, nyatanya, dia bisa menjadi kandidat boss mafia Vongola atau apalah, Hibari tak terlalu mengerti dan tak mau tahu. Contoh lainya, si bayi yang berpakaian ala mafia dan selalu membawa-bawa bunglon...atau kadal? Entah deh, masa bodoh dengan itu. Lalu si baseball idiot, yang ternyata punya teknik pedang yang lumayan juga, tapi yang paling tak bisa dimengerti oleh Hibari...kenapa cuma dengan si Mukuro saja dia ingin sekali baku hantam lagi.

Dia memang ingin adu kekuatan dengan Sawada dan lainya, tapi cuma dengan Mukuro saja dia segitu inginya, sampai-sampai dia setuju jadi _P__elindung_ Tsuna, apa namanya...Penjaga Awan atau apalah. Apalagi dia disuruh membawa-bawa cincin. Memangnya perempuan?

Tapi mimpi Hibari ingin adu kekuatan dengan Mukuro itu hanya bisa jadi impian saat si kepala nanas itu ditangkap oleh _Vendicare_. Beberapa saat sesudahnya dia sadar kalau Mukuro tak akan bisa keluar dari tempat itu untuk sementara. Hibari mau mengamuk rasanya, ketika tahu tentang itu. Dia sangat kesal karena tak bisa mencapai si Mukuro. Padahal dia ingin meraih dan mencapainya; ingin membuktikan kalau dia tak kalah dari Mukuro; ingin membuktikan kalau dia bisa jadi lawanya yang sepadan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja si bayi berkata kalau Hibari bisa adu kekuatan lagi dengan Mukuro suatu saat nanti. Tadinya dia sempat ragu, tapi si bayi bukanlah bayi biasa. Dia ingin percaya. Ya, dia percaya kalau bisa bertemu Mukuro lagi karena dia tahu Mukuro bukan herbivora lemah. Meskipun dia tetap herbivora, dia pernah mengalahkan Hibari yang karnivora sekali. Karena itulah, sembari menunggu hadiah itu tiba, mungkin Hibari akan menguntit Tsuna dan kawan-kawan untuk sementara. Soalnya kelompok itu agak-agak menarik, dan dia yakin 100 persen kalau akan ada lawan kuat lagi yang datang jika dia ada di dekat mereka.

Tapi… tetap saja Hibari tak bisa melupakan Mukuro. Dia ingin bertemu....

Tunggu, kenapa jadi begitu? Ingin bertemu? Bukanya dia ingin menghajar Mukuro kalau memang bisa bertemu lagi? Jadi…bukanya lebih baik tak usah bertemu lagi?

"...." Hibari hanya bisa diam sambil melihat tanganya, lalu terbayanglah wajah Mukuro yang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai menyebalkan. _Sebenarnya…apa yang kupikirkan?_

Belakangan ini juga...Hibari mulai tak mengerti perasaanya sendiri. Membingungkan. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu Mukuro. Semuanya jadi membosankan karena dia tak ada di sana. Dia tak ada di mana-mana.

Hibari menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap keluar jendela ruang resepsi, markasnya di SMP Namimori. _Bos__a__n.... Kedamaian yang __membosankan__...!_ Tiba-tiba saja Hibari mulai kesal lagi. _Apa __t__ak ada kejadian apa—__be__gitu? __Seperti__ waktu __dengan__ Kokuyo..._

Tapi Hibari juga tak mau kalau ketenangan Namimori terusik lagi. Dia kan cinta mati pada sekolah itu, dan dia tak ingin pergi dari sekolah itu. Mungkin selamanya jadi murid sekolah itu bukan ide buruk. Lha, kok malah mikir ke sana, sih? Bagaimana dengan Mukuro tadi?

Hibari menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sendiri, merasa bodoh. Untuk apa memikirkan si kepala nanas itu, sih? Sama sekali tak ada gunanya. Tapi tetap saja...Hibari tak bisa mengeluarkan bayangan Mukuro dari dalam kepalanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Kapan kira-kira bisa ketemu lagi sama si maniak itu, ya...?" tanya Hibari tanpa sadar.

Yang tahu keberadaan dan keadaan Mukuro...cuma satu orang yang bisa ditanyai. Paling-paling si Sawada, solanya Hibari mendengar gosip kalau bocah herbivora itulah yang mengalahkan Mukuro pada akhirnya. Bukanya dia peduli, sih, tapi kadang-kadang bocah yang agak imut itu juga bisa bertempur dengan kekuatan yang lumayan besar, dan memang mungkin baginya mengalahkan Mukuro.

"Barangkali dia mau memberitahuku," kata Hibari sambil melihat ke bawah jendela lantai dua ruang pertemuan, dimana Sawada, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto sedang asyik jalan bersama dan ngobrol...atau lebih tepatnya Gokudera yang berteriak-teriak ke Yamamoto, sedang si baseball maniak cuma tertawa ringan dan Sawada tersenyum salah tingkah.

Yup, jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat. Mungkin malam ini Hibari bakal mengunjungi rumah Sawada untuk mencari informasi tentang Mukuro lagi.

Lalu...sampailah Hibari ke rumah Tsuna, yang terang disambut Tsuna dengan wajah horor, soalnya kecenderungan Hibari yang agak tak masuk akal itu, dia tak pernah masuk ke rumah Tsuna lewat pintu, yapi lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Hi-Hibari-san!?" seru Tsuna kaget, bukan hanya kaget, jangan lupa 'sangat'-nya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Hibari dengan wajah super serius.

Tsuna pelan-pelan melirik ke arah Reborn dengan tampang minta tolong, tapi dengan expresi tanpa rasa bersalah, Reborn cuma tersenyum, lalu, "Tugas bos mendengar keluh-kesah bawahanya. Pergi sana," katanya sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya, pertanda itu perintah yang tak boleh ditolak sekaligus alarm tanda bahaya.

"Hiiih!" Tsuna tak menyangka Reborn akan menembak dia dengan peluru wasiat, padahal hanya untuk membuatnya pergi menemani Hibari.

Lima menit kemudian Tsuna sadar dari mode-wasiatnya dan sudah ada di luar rumah, tepatnya di taman kota, menggigil kedinginan karena tidak memakai baju kecuali celana dalamnya. "La-lalu...apa yang ingin Kau tanyakan, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna dengan gigi gemeletuk dan badan gemetar saking kedinginan sekaligus ketakutanya.

"Tentang Mukuro," jawan Hibari dengan lirikan mata tajamnya.

"Eh?" Tsuna tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Dia...apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hibari dengan tampang serius.

Tsuna diam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Dia masih di Vendice," mulai Tsuna, "masih belum bisa bergerak bebas karena kurungan ketat penjara itu," lanjutnya pelan dengan wajah bersimpati.

Hibari memincingkan matanya. "Si bayi bilang aku bisa bertempur dengan dia lagi kalau aku jadi penjaga awan," kata Hibari lagi. "Kapan kira-kira aku bisa bertemu dia lagi?"

Tsuna memandang Hibari dengan wajah tak enak. "Untuk sementara...aku juga belum tahu," kata Tsuna pelan dengan wajah sedih. "Aku juga ingin tahu keadaan Mukuro...tapi semenjak pertarungan Chrome, belum ada kabar lagi darinya," lanjutnya.

"Chrome?" Hibari kelihatan bingung sejenak.

"Anak perempuan dari Kokuyo yang dandanan rambutnya mirip Mukuro," kata Tsuna sambil mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri Chrome.

"Ah," Hibari ingat dia pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat. "Memang apa hubunganya dengan Mukuro?" tanya Hibari lagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Mungkin ini agak rumit, tapi Mukuro punya kemampuan menguasai tubuh orang, dan Chrome adalah wadah Mukuro," kata Tsuna. "Aku juga tak begitu mengerti, tapi Mukuro bisa bergerak karena ada Chrome, dan Chrome bisa hidup karena ada Mukuro. Begitulah hubungan mereka berdua."

Entah kenapa, ketika mendengar hubungan dua orang itu, Hibari menjadi kesal. Mood-nya berubah jadi jelek secara tiba-tiba, dan rasanya dia ingin marah.

_Apa-apaan si kepala nanas, itu? Bukanya menepati janji bertarung denganku malah main-main di badan __perempuan! Dasra orang t__ak jela__s__!_

Rasanya Hibari ingin sekali menghajar Mukuro sampai babak belur lagi. Tsuna yang melihat aura pembunuh di sekeliling Hibari kontan memekik ketakutan seperti monyet yang melihat ular. Dia langsung meminta maaf kalau memang ada kata-katanya yang salah.

"Hei," Hibari tiba-tiba bicara lagi, membuat Tsuna terlonjak kaget. "Apa aku bisa bertemu Mukuro kalau aku bertemu perempuan bernama Chrome itu?" tanya Hibari kemudian.

"Eh...? Entahlah," kata Tsuna takut-takut. "Mungkin bisa, mungkin juga tidak. Tergantung apa Mukuro mau keluar atau tidak," lanjut Tsuna.

"Begitu...," Hibari menyeringai kecil. "Kalau begitu itu hal yang mudah...," tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa kecil dengan seringai aneh yang meyeramkan. Tsuna sampai pucat pasi melihatnya, kalau-kalau Hibari sudah mulai tak waras. Calon bos mafia muda itu kontan lari terbirit-birit saat Hibari melihat ke arahnya lagi dengan seringai seramnya.

"Kenapa dia kabur?" tanya Hibari heran. "Padahal aku cuma mau berterima kasih atas infonya," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan dia pun berjalan meninggalkan taman itu menuju ke Kokuyo.

Di reruntuhan Kokuyo...

Chikusa, Ken, dan Chrome tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ken bermain game, Chikusa tengah baca buku, dan Chrome sedang menjahit baju Ken yang sobek.

Ketika Hibari menginjakan kakinya di ruangan tempat mereka berada, spontan Chikusa mengeluarkan yo-yo-nya, Ken memasang gigi anjing penjaga, dan Chrome mengambil senjata tombak mata tiganya. Ketiganya berdiri waspada seraya melihat ke arah penyusup itu dengan wajah waspada.

"Oi...Kau kan si penjaga awan," kata Chikusa tanpa ekspresi.

"Mau apa Kau ke sini!?" tanya Ken galak.

Hibari menatap dua cowok itu sejenak, lalu ia melihat ke arah Chrome yang tersentak kaget. "Kau...Chrome Dokuro, kan?" tanya Hibari pada Chrome.

"Hei! Dengarkan orang yang sedang bicara!!" bentak Ken keras.

"Cerewet. Melihat herbivora lemah yang bergerombol saja sudah membuatku kesal, tahu. Jangan ribut," kata Hibari dengan wajah sengit.

"Apaaaaaa!?" Ken sudah hampir menyerangnya tapi Chrome tiba-tiba mencegahnya. "Minggir, cewek!" kata Ken emosi.

"Mukuro-sama bilang ada yang ingin dia diskusikan dengan Hibari-san," kata Chrome pelan.

Ken langsung mundur saat mendengarnya tanpa bantahan apa-apa, tapi tentu dengan wajah kesal. Chrome menghela nafas. "Ada yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Chrome pelan.

"Aku mau bertemu Rokudo Mukuro. Bawa dia keluar," kata Hibari dengan wajah dingin.

"Eh...hal itu...saat ini kekuatan Mukuro-sama belum cukup untuk...!!" Chrome belum sempat selesai bicara ketika tiba-tiba Hibari memegang dagu Chrome dan memandang mata Chrome lekat-lekat dengan mata hitamnya yang sangat indah dan membuat semua cewek mabuk kepayang itu.

"Bawa dia keluar," kata Hibari seperti menghipnotis Chrome yang kontan memerah malu karena dipandang sepanas itu oleh Hibari.

"A-, ba-baik...," kata Chrome pelan, lemah tak bertenaga terpengaruh kekuatan mata Hibari.

"HOOI!! Apa yang Kau lakukan pada Chrome!?" protes Ken tak terima. Chikusa memegangnya erat-erat, sepertinya tertarik dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hibari melepaskan bahu Chrome dan membiarkanya berkonsentrasi sejenak untuk memanggil Mukuro. Chrome menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul asap dari tubuhnya dan memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul.

Hibari ada di tengah-tengah asap itu, tapi ia tak merasa takut atau terancam. Malahan...tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ketegangan yang mengasyikan tengah menghampiri, dan Hibari sadar betul akan hal itu. Lalu...terdengar suara tawa kecil yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakan Hibari.

"Kufufu..., Hibari-kun...segitunya kangen padaku?" tanya suara itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Datang juga, Rokudo Mukuro," kata Hibari dengan senyum senang.

Dari balik kepulan asap, munculah Rokudo Mukuro yang tengah menyibakkan rambut hitam nanasnya ke belakang seraya menatap mata Hibari dengan bola mata berwarna biru dan merah itu. "Lama tak bersua, Hibari Kyouya," kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau sudah semakin kuat, sampai repot-repot mengunjungiku segala," lanjutnya senang.

"Tentu saja, aku datang menantangmu lagi," kata Hibari seraya mengambil tonfanya.

"Wah, wah... segitunya dendam padaku, ya?" tanya Mukuro dengan tampang aneh, sebutir besar keringat jatuh dari belakang kepalanya.

"Dendam...? Huh...ini bukan dendam lagi, Rokudo Mukuro. Hutangku akan segera kulunasi," kata Hibari sambil menyeringai. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin mencoba sudah seberapa kuat aku sekarang, dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku sudah bisa menghajarmu," lanjut Hibari dengan pe-de-nya.

"Hmm...kau terpesona dengan kekuatanku, ya?" tanya Mukuro lagi dengan expresi menggodanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Hibari tanpa rasa takut. "Segitunya ingin kuhajar? Dasar masokhis," kata Mukuro lagi di dekat telinga Hibari.

"Bisa-bisanya bicara bgitu, sekarang aku lah yang akan membuatmu babak belur!" Tonfa Hibari kontan membelah Mukuro jadi dua. "Ilusi, ya?" kata Hibari berdecak sadar. Soalnya dia tak merasakan sensasi saat memukul tubuh bayangan Mukuro.

Mukuro tiba-tiba sudah ada di blakangnya. "Kau juga masih tak sabaran seperti dulu," bisik Mukuro pelan menggelitik tengkuk Hibari. Tentu Hibari langsung bereaksi, menyerang ke belakang, tapi lagi-lagi yang dipotongnya hanya udara kosong.

Hibari berdecak lagi, agak kesal.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, aku ini sorang pengendali ilusi," kata Mukuro ringan. "Kau sudah masuk perangkapku begitu Kau membiarkan dirimu tertangkap asap dan kabut ini. Di wilayahku, kau tak akan menang. Apa Kau mengerti?" kata Mukuro lagi, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Hibari dan memegang tangan Hibari yang menggenggam pegangan tonfanya dengan lembut. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati," kata Mukuro dengan senyuman lembut.

Hibari tak bergerak dari tempatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum dia menutup matanya dan melepaskan tonfanya sehingga jatuh berdenting di tanah. Hibari menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, kita hentikan saja. Kau tak serius mau bertempur," kata Hibari dengan tampang kecewa. "Aku tak ada niat bertarung dengan orang yang tak mau bertarung," lanjutnya sambil membalikan badan hendak pergi.

"Tak sopan, bukanya Kau yang memutuskan mau menantangku. Sudah bagus aku mau keluar," kata Mukuro dengan tampang cemberut. "Hei, Hibari...Kau tak sungguh-sungguh mau bertempur denganku, kan?" tannya Mukuro tiba-tiba, membuat Hibari berhenti jalan. "Kau cuma ingin bertemu denganku, kan?" tanya Mukuro lagi.

"Setan mana yang membuatmu berpikiran tak jelas begitu?" tanya Hibari sambil menoleh lagi ke arah Mukuro yang tersenyum puas itu dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa, tapi entah karena marah atau malu, wajahnya agak memerah.

Mukuro tertawa kecil lagi melihat ekspresi aneh Hibari. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah semudah itu untuk menghajarku hanya karena aku tak ada niat bertempur," kata Mukuro. "Aku langsung bisa tahu tabiatmu begitu kita adu kekuatan dulu," lanjutnya masih tersenyum.

Ada keheningan sejenak sebelum Hibari membuka mulutnya lagi. "Omong kosong," katanya sambil membuang muka.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Mukuro sudah ada di depanya, tersenyum senang. "Senangnya, Kau khawatir padaku, ya, Hibari-kun?" tanya Mukuro lagi di dekat wajah Hibari. Dekat sekali sampai bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Kontan Hibari kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah memerah.

"K-kau ini...mau apa, sih?" kata Hibari agak panik. Wah, tak mungkin dia panik begitu cuma gara-gara Mukuro, kan?

"Kelihatan di wajah Hibari. Ternyata Kau bisa jadi imut juga," katanya masih tertawa kecil.

"Kalau Kau memang ingin dihajar, bilang dari tadi!" Hibari ngeluaring tonfanya yang lain dan menabrak Mukuro yang langsung menangkap tangan Hibari dan lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari.

"Seranganmu tak ada tenaganya," kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum. "Kau...masih belum paham kenapa sampai segitunya Kau ingin bertemu aku lagi?" tanya Mukuro pelan dengan tatapan mata lembut.

Jantung Hibari tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat. "Aku tak paham...," kata Hibari jujur. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Mukuro," lanjutnya pelan. "Beri tahu aku, kenapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan bayanganmu dari kepalaku? Itu sangat menyebalkan," tanyanya kemudian dengan serius.

Mukuro tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hal itu mudah saja," kata Mukuro ringan. "Tutup matamu sebentar," lanjutnya kemudian di dekat wajahnya.

Hibari tak tahu kenapa dia percaya saja pada kata-kata Mukuro. Yang jelas saat itu isi kepalanya sedang kacau karena kontak dan kedekatan yang tak wajar itu, dan dia tak bisa melawan rasa ingin tahunya. Hibari memejamkan mata dan Mukuro menutup jarak yang sangat pendek di antara mereka berdua dengan sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut di bibir Hibari.

Hibari tak tahu berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung, tapi dia tak merasa aneh ataupun jijik. Tiba-tiba saja rasanya dia paham kenapa perasaanya kacau belakangan ini. Dia telah terpikat oleh pesona Mukuro dan dia tak bisa melupakanya meskipun diikuti ingatan akan pengalaman buruk dan kebanggaanya yang telah dilukai si brengsek ini. Tentu saja dia masih ingin menghajar Mukuro juga, tapi...dia merasa hal ini bukan sesuatau yang salah.

Ketika Hibari membuka mata lagi, yang ada di hadapanya adalah seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia langsung menangkap tubuh Chrome dalam pelukanya.

"Begitu kah...?" desah Hibari paham dengan seringai kecil. "Kau cuma bisa bergerak kalau ada gadis kecil ini, ya?" lanjut Hiabri seraya mengangkat tubuh ringan Chrome yang masih tertidur itu. Lalu dia kembali menghampiri Ken dan Chikusa yang juga teridur akibat asap tebal Mukuro dan meletakkan Chrome di tengah-tengah Kedua antek Mukuro tersebut.

"Untuk sementara...sampai Kau bebas dari Vendice, Mukuro...aku yang akan melindungi gadis ini dan dua orang kesayanganmu...," kata Hibari seraya bediri lagi. Lalu ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan markas Kokuyo dengan tenang.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi dengan wujudmu yang sebenarnya...aku tak akan membiarkan gadis itu mati, Mukuro...."

**Selesai~~~

* * *

**

**A/N: **phew—, akhirnya jadi juga MukuHiba. Agak susah membuatnya...apalagi mencoba membuat karakter Hiba dan Muku yang nggak oOC.... Kacau habis. Sempat buntu pula di tengah-tengah. Untung ada ide saat baca komiknya yang Hibari bilang "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati sekarang," Hibari yang umur 24 tahun bilang ke Chrome yang 14 tahum. Whi~~~langsung kepikiran deh, pasti ada hubunganya sama Muku-chan! Akhirnya luna mencoba membuat alasanya! Inilah alasanya! Hibari cuma mau ketemu sama Muku-tan lagi, yay! Gimana menurut kalian? Ok? Reviewnya yaaah! Ditunggu, loh!

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


End file.
